


Burning Burning (Rainbow Flame)

by OrdinaryFruitPunch



Series: Dragon's Fire and Dragon's Hoard [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Other, POV Outsider, Un-beta'd we die like men, fire fam's A+ parenting, here be dragons, prologue i guess, propaganda i guess, um war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryFruitPunch/pseuds/OrdinaryFruitPunch
Summary: [Bow to red fire. Bow to gold. Bow to blue, but not all three. Bow to the coloured flame on pain of death.]These are Fire Lord Azulon’s orders, the first of the blood to be born with the blessing of the coloured fire out of reach. Any and all who possess what Agni-on-Earth cannot, do so with a noose about their neck.
Series: Dragon's Fire and Dragon's Hoard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740601
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	Burning Burning (Rainbow Flame)

Prince Azulon is not born a dragon. Sora, or Nanny Sora as she is now known, knows this the instant she lays her eyes on him. Or hears him, rather. He is pink and squirming and screaming, like any other baby, human or otherwise, but his cries are human through and through. He cries a hiccupy, burbly wail, woken as he is from a nap, and it’s such a far cry from the keening of her own children that Sora nearly drops the heir to the throne in her surprise.  
A human prince? That was unheard of. No child born of the Dragon Throne was human. Never. Unless…  
Nanny Sora rocks the prince in her arms and carries him into the sunlight filtering in through the nursery windows. The light hits Prince Azulon’s eyes and they flash golden. The Spark. Nanny Sora chews on her lip as she settles the prince, pacing the nursery in quiet steps.  
He has the Spark. Not a nonbender then. Nanny Sora looks down on the baby and rumbles in the back of her throat. It’s not quite the same sound her father or her children make, not quite a dragon’s purr, but it’s close enough to settle her cubs. Sora tries again, rumbling at the crying infant. Not so much as a pause.  
Nanny Sora sets the prince back in his cradle and pops her head out the nursery door, hailing a passing servant to fetch the wet nurse. Nanny Sora leaves the moment the nurse arrives. The Fire Lord is to be informed.

-

Prince Azulon first bends fire at five years old. Nanny Sora snuffs it before the fire can spread from the drapes to the rest of the room but there is no denying its colour, or lack thereof.  
Nanny Sora waits in the shadows of the throne room as Prince Azulon displays his red fire before his father. Fire Lord Sozin’s expression closes off. Demands that the prince begin his training with the dawn and bids them away.

-

Prince Azulon is a prodigious firebender. He masters kata after kata under the watchful eye of his tutors and Nanny Sora. He excels under Sozin’s firebending scriptures. His fire burns hot and red. Angry. Powerful. Consuming.  
Prince Azulon has almost mastered all the basic Imperial katas by the time he is ten years old. He leaves for the Royal Fire Academy for boys. Nanny Sora’s services are no longer required.

-

Prince Azulon hunts for the Avatar. The coward surely hides with the Water Savages.

-

Fire Lord Sozin succumbs to wounds earned during the Fire Nation’s glorious assault on the Northern Water Tribe. Fire Lord Azulon is crowned in the eighteenth year of the war. He is not yet twenty. Sora fears for him. Sora fears him.

-

Fire Lord Azulon leads military campaigns. Fire Lord Azulon wins and conquers. 

-

It starts small. It always does, in a way.  
Sora’s eldest, twenty-six and already a lieutenant, returns home in an urn. His hide, stripped from him by Earth Kingdom soldiers, is delivered to the palace instead of his family.  
Sora’s father, too, dies in battle. She receives an urn but no hide.  
It’s the same across the city. Urns, yes. Hides, no.

-

The decree goes out:  
Our leader, Agni-on-Earth, the Sun’s blessed, Fire Lord Azulon is human. We, the United People of the Mighty Fire Nation must strive to attain the same standard; to be better than our lessers. The beast-people of the Air Nomads rebelled against Agni-on-Earth’s will and have succumbed to the Might of our great nation. The beast-people of earth and water will soon follow.  
Strive, children of fire. Children of Agni. Prove your loyalty. To your nation and be human. Be best.

-

Your loyalty or your life, the guards say.  
Sora’s remaining children lift their chins and follow the guards to the Capitol prison. It does not do to cry.  
Your loyalty or your life, the guards say.  
Sora hands over the chest of her childrens’ molts. Her great-great-grandmother’s heavy hide that, unfolded, stretches from Sora’s home to the market streets.  
Your loyalty or your life, the Fire Lord says.  
The dragon hunts begin in earnest.  
Our loyalty, cry the people.  
Dragon’s flame fades from memory.

-

Nanny Sora is called again to duty.

-

Prince Iroh is a prodigious firebender. Fire Lord Azulon smiles his wicked smile. Nanny Sora watches over the prince from the shadows of the throne room. He presents his firebending proudly, lighting up the entire hall with powerful bursts of flame.  
Nanny Sora weeps, later, for the hides she saw illuminated on the throne room walls.

-

The Southern Water Tribe falls.

-

Prince Ozai is born before Prince Iroh leaves for the Royal Fire Academy for boys. Nanny Sora remains at her station.

-

Crown Prince Iroh slays the last of the wild dragons. The Fire Nation is elevated to its most civilised. The Fire Nation no longer answers to animals.

-

Nanny Sora returns with the birth of Prince Lu Ten. Prince Ozai leaves in search of the Avatar.

-

Prince Ozai returns emptyhanded.

-

Prince Ozai is married.

-

Prince Zuko is born.

-  
Nanny Sora’s heart stops. Prince Zuko keens in her arms like a baby kitten-gator. He chirps happily when she purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Howdy. This is a fic about five years in the making? Whoops. So. Enjoy? Find me on tumblr under the same name for worldbuilding and general chatting and some silly drawings.


End file.
